Hide and Seek
by GreenDrkness
Summary: Sit around and listen to this tale of a twisted game of Hide and Seek where murder is acceptable and the last person is the prize for the seeker. Fem!Harry LVHP Oneshot maybe two AU


So I wanted to try out this pairing that I just fell in love with and this song that my friend introduced me to. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Sigh~ Sadly any character you remotely even recognize does not belong to me but one could hope. Right?

Sit around children and listen to this tale of a game of Hide and Seek.

* * *

A girl woke up from her sleep wondering where she was when the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her garden's gazebo but instead she was in a hallway next to a window with the shadows hiding her as if she was put there on purpose. She checked herself for her wand but cursed when she remembered her mother grounded her and took her wand away.

She began to walk down the hallway and began to recognize the hallway as part of her parent's wing in her family's manor that she lived at but it was no wonder that she didn't recognize the manor. Instead of the liveliness, joy, and mischief that practically soaked the manor, there was a dead feeling that filled her admittedly petite body with dread it was as if something was watching her but she knew no one was there.

_**Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting  
Far too late to run  
Away to see if I can catch you  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving  
Waiting for you here  
I know that you are near so come out**_

She finally made it to the Family Room expecting her family to be there with her father making jokes with Uncle Padfoot and her mother giggling at their antics with Uncle Moony sighing in the corner. What she didn't expect was the wet squelching and muffled groans of pain that was coming from the other side of the door. A chill went up her spine when the sound of a bone crack came soon after. She didn't want to open the door but her to be damned curiosity compelled her to do so. She slowly opened the door just enough so that she could peek into the room.

_**Staring through the window  
No escape from my cold gaze now  
Tearing through your eyelids  
Creeping close to see you nearer**_

She barely held back her scream at the sight that met her as she fell to her hands and knees gagging. The body of her disemboweled mother hung from the chandelier with her intestines being the only thing that kept her there. Her father's body was on the armchair nearest to her mother's body facing her as if her witnessed her mother's death. His limbs were gone, all of them and the places where they attached still bled as if it just happened. The fact that horrified her more was that both her parent's heads were missing from their bodies but she knew the bodies belonged to her parents.

She wanted to move the door a bit to see more of the room but it was blocked by something so she looked down and couldn't help the quiet sob when she saw her what she knew was her godfather's body was blocking the door. She couldn't see what happened to him exactly but noticed the blood that was dripping from underneath the door and knew his head was also missing, she even saw some fingers strewn on in the growing puddle of blood that she recognized as his from the Lord ring he wore. She lifted her hands and found her hands were covered in his blood and so was her once solid emerald green dress that the very same Uncle's blood she was covered in bought for her so it would match her eyes.

A loud gasp drew her attention to the other side of the room. A man was straddling another body that she knew was her Uncle Moony from the bracelet she made him when she was seven and never took off.

"Now, now Remus if you had just told me where the girl was all your friends would be alive now and you wouldn't be bleeding to death." The stranger said in a tone as if he were scolding a child for not listening.

"I will never hand her over you!" Her Uncle gasped as he was slapped silent.

"Don't worry I will find her where ever you have hidden her. She will be mine."

"Over my dead body, you will never find her cub knows better." The stranger sigh dramatically.

"As you wish." He posed his wand to kill the dying man but stopped at last minute when he heard her cry out for her Uncle Moony. He turned around and smiled as he saw her peeking through the crack of the open door.

"No cub run…" and her Uncle was dead with one word from the man, decapitated. She shook her head in denial and backed away from the door as it was wrenched open. She finally saw the whole room and there on the mantle of the fireplace was the four heads of the adults in her life and it front of her the stranger who murdered her family.

_**Ding Dong hurry up and run now  
So that we can play  
Tag on this special day of fun now  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now  
Better run and hide  
So I can never find you peeking**_

"Hello sweet heart do you want to do this the hard way or are you going to make this complicated?" She noticed his blood red eyes staring at her emerald green ones and tried to crawl away before standing up and ran away from the murderer of her family. He just laughed as he chased her. She took a turn to a hallway towards her room and took a chance to peek back behind the wall. She saw the glowing red eyes move creep closer to her.

_**Thumping down the hallway  
Footsteps on an old wood floor board  
Breathing in a whisper  
I can hear it getting closer**_

She turned to run towards her room in her wing on the other side of the manor. She kept running as fast as she could but she could still hear his footsteps against the old wood flooring, still hear his soft breathing in the dark silence. Even as she ran she could hear him getting closer at his leisurely pace.

_I have to send a message to someone for help. _Tears stung her eyes when she remembered the murders and cursed whatever deity that was listening for the fact that her father only thought to set up one Floo in the large manor.

_**No No You can never hide  
I can see you there**_

_O why did my room have to be on the other side of this ridiculously large manor? _She thought as she ducked into another hallway and closed the doors but it did nothing to slow him down as moments later they were kicked open. She saw the red eyes stare at her dumbfounded state with amusement and ran away. She cried out in shock again when she saw the body of one the House Elves around the house and knew in her heart that they were all dead so there was no use in trying to call them.

_**No No You can never hide  
I can see your hair**_

She was nearly there to her wing but she tripped and the man was on her in an instant.

"O Darling, you can run but you can never hide from me." She stared at the man in horrified fascination as he took some hair into his hand and brought it up to his face where he smelled it then smirked. She shook out of her shock and pushed the man off of her and ran even faster to her room.

_**No No You can never hide  
I can see your scared  
No No You can never hide**_

"Get away from me. Why are you chasing me? I don't even know you." She turned back to see the man right where she left him at the other end of the hallway.

"Why you're mine and I'm just taking what is mine." He replied in a suave tone. "Now let's stop this game and come to me." She felt compelled to go to the man but stopped herself before she took a step in his direction instead she went in the opposite direction into her room. She locked her bedroom and activated the wards, but she knew it wouldn't last against him.

_**Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom  
And I'm coming in  
Don't need a key or pin to help me  
Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom  
Cant see where you've hid  
But worry not, the game is ending**_

She ran to her desk and wrote her cry for help, not caring that she smeared dried blood on the parchment and told her snow owl, Hedwig, to send it to her Uncle Severus in hopes he would come in time. She heard his quiet footsteps stop in front of her door already beginning to tear down the wards when she let Hedwig out the window. She thought about jumping out the window but decided against it seeing as her room was on the forth floor and her mother had confiscated her brooms.

_Why did I decide to get grounded now of all times._

"Impressive wards Darling, but they will not keep me out for long." She ran to her closet and activated the wards at that door when she silently closed it. Just as she closed the door the man opened her bedroom door.

"I can't see where you have hid but worry not Darling, the game will be ending soon." She whimpered in fear but muffled it behind her hand. She hugged her knees close to her body in a shoddy attempt to comfort herself.

_**Look under the bed sheets  
Clever girl to keep me guessing  
Cannot find a body  
But I haven't checked the closet**_

She heard the rustle of her bedsheets indicating that he thought she would hide under them. She heard her room being trashed to find her. She cried silently as she hoped her Uncle Severus would get there soon to save her from this nightmarish game of Tag or maybe Hide-and-Seek.

"I know you are in here. You weren't under your sheets so maybe I should check the closet." She could practically hear the triumph in his voice as he ripped away at the wards.

_**Ding Dong Here you are and...  
Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn **_

Tears dripped down her face, images of her family's dead bodies popped into her mind and she wondered what he was going to do to her. The door opened and she whimpered at her prospects of her last living Uncle finding her alive.

"Here you are Darling, I've found you." She looked up into the blood red eyes and she noticed her parent's murderer was quite handsome with high cheekbone, perfect cupid bow lips, and black wavy hair which was peculiar for her to notice especially for someone in her situation. She wondered why someone like him would kill her family.

_**Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn**_

He touched her cheek gently but she still whimpered.

"I have won the game, you're mine now."

"What do you want with me?" He looked genuinely surprised then smirked.

"Well you're mine why shouldn't I take what is mine." She thought to herself that she might as well be defiant and brave for what she believe was going to be her last moments anyways.

"I belong to no one but myself." She was startled when he began to laugh.

"You don't know do you? I am the Demon King and you my Dear are my mate." She looked horrified she didn't want to be the mate of a demon much less their king whose name she didn't even know.

_**Ding Dong I have won this game  
Now it's your turn  
Ding Dong It was such a shame**_

"I was such a shame I did love this game of Hide-and-Seek but of course it had to end." She wanted to cry she didn't want to marry the man who murdered her family. Her magic pooled around her body when it sensed her severe distress and went to attack the source but could not for mates could not hurt another.

"See even your magic accepts the truth now come with me and such a powerful magical core you possess perfect for me." He held his hand to help her up and she was tempted to slap the hand away but she became resigned to her fate and accepted the hand. He led her to her bed in the middle of the made he made to find her and she sat down.

"What's your name?" She was curious as to what was the name of the man she was to marry. He thought for a moment and even scowled which made her want to cringe.

"Call me what ever you want I need not a name when every demon calls my Lord."

"Even your friends?"

"I do not need such frivolous things." She thought that was sad and even if she didn't want to she pitied the man for his lonely existence.

"Then I will call you Tom Riddle." She decided after a few minutes of deliberation. The man tensed.

"How do you know that name?" She was confused but answered.

"That is the name of one of my friend who went missing several years ago. I want to call you that name because you remind me of him. Is that okay?" The man chuckled but did not refuse.

_**Ding Dong You can never hide  
No one else is left**_

She felt the perimeter wards of the Manor go off and obviously so did the man no _Tom_. Without warning he picked her up in a princess hold and ran to the Main Hall of the manor faster than she ever could even with her Firebolt. She wondered why he didn't just run to her to capture her but guessed correctly when she later asked if it was because he wanted to play in this twisted game of Hide-and-Seek.

"Before make it to the Main Hall tell me why you had to kill my family?" She wanted to know.

"They resisted and tried to withhold what was mine." The two arrived at the top of the stairs to the Main Hall as the doors opened and there in the door way was a group of people familiar to her, but the man in the front was the one she wanted to see the most. She jumped out of Tom's arms but was quickly held back with his strong arms in front of her and his muscled chest behind her.

"Uncle Severus!" Screamed and tried to wriggle out of Tom's hold but he held her in a grip she could not escape from. The group looked up the stairs to see her in an unknown man's tight hold she could not escape from. They tried to run up the stairs but were stopped by an invisible wall. Uncle Severus banged the wall and even caste spells but he could not get to her.

"Raven!" She struggled harder but she couldn't get out.

"Let me go!" She cried tears falling freely, she wanted to be in the arms of the last of her pseudo family.

"Aww and we were getting along so well earlier." She elbowed him but it didn't work and suddenly she couldn't move anymore, no not move but like she didn't want to move. "Now that wasn't nice but that spell will make you complacent for now."

"What have you done to her?!" Uncle Severus yelled.

"Nothing I shouldn't. This quickly bores me I have my bride now so I will leave." He looked down to her. "Now my bride tell them the news then our goodbye." She nodded and looked down at the people she thought of as family and friends.

"This is The Demon King, Tom he killed Mum, Dad, Mooney, and Padfoot and I am his mate." The people below looked horrified but she continued. "I love you. This is my goodbye."

With a smirk Tom lifted her up kissed her, thus taking her first kiss, but before vanishing he said,

"Happy 17th Birthday Raven."

_**Ding Dong This is my goodbye**_

* * *

This story was inspired by the song Hide and Seek covered by JubyPhonic. I might write an epilogue for this but that's about it. I'd love to see what you think of this story even if it is a flame. Seeing as it is two in the morning I'm going to finish here.


End file.
